


A cough, a hack, a groan

by Fletchinder



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, Bit of Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fletchinder/pseuds/Fletchinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin had started to notice it during their supply hunts together. In fact, it was pretty hard not to hear how often Sousuke cleared his throat or how he had to keep a hand over his mouth to silence his coughs when they were in the city, so the noise wouldn't attract anything.</p>
<p>People began to talk, not around Sousuke of course, but Rin got to hear bits and pieces of it, when Sousuke was out on a mission and it put him on the edge. He didn't want to think about it being more than 'just a cold'. Because it wasn't.</p>
<p>...Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cough, a hack, a groan

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda dark, so if you aren't comfortable with that, please be cautious

Rin had first started to notice it during their supply hunts together. In fact, it was pretty hard not to hear how often Sousuke cleared his throat or how he had to keep a hand over his mouth to silence his coughs when they were in the city, so the noise wouldn't attract anything. Be it zombies or other people.

If he had to pick a point in time when it began, he'd say about four or maybe five days ago. Back then slightly harder breathing and less endurance during their supply hunts were the only signs that the tall teen might come down with something.

On the third night, after the redhead had initially spotted Sousuke's decreasing health, they were lying on their beds, which had been pushed together, and Rin got finally the courage to ask about it.

'Just a cold' had been the less than satisfying answer, but he let the subject drop as Sousuke pulled him close to spoon him, effectively ending the conversation.

The next morning he was already gone for a scouting mission when Rin woke up. Ugh, what was up with Sousuke? He knew that going scouting when sick wasn't the best idea. Hell, going outside the base at all, when sick, was stupid. 

Rin couldn't go on missions himself at the moment, still recovering from a sprained ankle. Not knowing what to do for the day, he visited Ai in the communication tower, helping him to keep up with the hunters and scouts. Even though Sousuke didn't get one of the headsets, he still heard his faint coughs in the background, when talking to the group leader.

It had only gotten worse the last two days and even thought the other teen still insisted that it was only a cold, people began to talk. Not around Sousuke of course, but Rin got to hear bits and pieces of it, when Sousuke was out on a mission and it put him on the edge. He didn't want to think about it being more than 'just a cold'. Because it wasn't.

...Right?

He couldn't take eating with the people, who spread all those whispered rumors and didn't eat in the big dinning hall for once, but instead in his room, noticing that his boyfriend had followed him curiously. Both of them ate in silence and when they were finished Sousuke pulled Rin into his lap, pressing a kiss on his neck.

God, Rin just loved when he did that, even if he'd never admit it, being glad that only their plain room was witness.

“Want to tell me what's up with you today? You seemed pretty pissed today...”

Rin groaned and leaned back into Sousuke's chest. “It's nothing. People are just stupid again...”

The brunette boy chuckled, wrapping his arms around Rin's middle. “You always think so. What makes today so much more horrible?” He coughed into his elbow, before smiling again. “Cheer up, will you? We're alone now. No stupid people around...” Thankfully, both of them were in the top rankings of scouting and hunting, which gave them luxuries like having their own room and more hot showers.

Upon hearing his cough, Rin had to frown and looked over his shoulder. “You should stay in the next few days. Your cold is getting worse...”

Sousuke hugged him a bit tighter, placing his head on Rin's shoulder. “You may be right... I'll stay in the base until it passed.” Then he grinned again. “Sheesh, people don't appreciate cough drops until they have none.”

That let Rin relax a bit. “You know... you can have my hot shower tokens for the week.” That was as close as he'd ever come to an 'I love you.'

But perhaps he'd never need to say it, as his boyfriend understood him perfectly. “Thanks, I will. I love you too, Rin.”

After that, they didn't feel like going out anymore and went to sleep a bit later, tightly cuddling with each other.

–

The next days just got worse and worse. Rin got to feel this the most, since Sousuke barely left his side anymore. Who knew that the tall boy was so affectionate when he was sick?

Come to think of it, he had never seen him sick before. Even as kids, it was always Rin who got sick.

Sousuke didn't let the dry coughs bother him and just continued to go through his day to day activity without much trouble. If not for the occasional coughing fit and his slightly flushed skin, Rin may have thought that everything was alright.

Nighttime was another story. When Sousuke thought that the redhead was out to do their laundry, Rin heard him almost cough and hack his lungs out, but as soon as he was back, the big teen acted if nothing head happened.

Rin had no idea how to approach it, so it simply left unsaid.

Both eventually went to bed, Sousuke pulling him close to his chest and Rin gasped, jerking back. “Fuck! Sousuke! You're burning up!”

“I am?” The tall boy touched his own forehead. “I guess I am kinda warm...” He watched with confusion as Rin jumped up. 

“Come on, we need to get you to the infirmary!” Rin looked down at himself, hoping that his pajamas were wearable outside. They had no time to change.

Sousuke got up as well, putting a hand on his shoulder to calm the redhead down a bit. “It's fine. I can go on my own. You have a mission tomorrow, did you forget? Rest up.”

“But-”

“No buts.”

Rin chewed on his bottom lip, but then nodded. “Be careful.”

–

Sousuke didn't come back that night.

At some point, Rin had fallen in an uneasy sleep and was woken up the next day by his alarm, instantly noticing that the right side of the bed was cold. Maybe it was so bad, that Sousuke had to spend the night at the infirmary...

After showering and dressing, geared up for the supply hunt that he was assigned to today. Being finished, Rin frowned when he realized that he almost forgotten his gun. Geez, all this worry was turning him into Haru. He still needed to get the fact that carrying weapons around was important into his best friend's head...

Rin opened the drawer of his nightstand, confused when he saw a sheet of paper, instead of a weapon. “Huh?” Did Sousuke take it and forgot to bring it back? Man, he'd get a piece of his mind when Rin found the guy...

Picking up the paper, he saw that it was actually a letter with his name on it. Curiosity spiked and Rin began to read.

_Hey Rin,_

_I know that you don't like cliches, but I can't find any other words, so please forgive me. Writing this down makes it feel so more real for some reason. By the time you read this, I'm most likely gone already. The signs have been there for the whole week and I know that you picked them up, even if you didn't want to think about it._

_Both of us and probably the entire base knew that it was much more than a simple cold. I wonder why they haven't kicked me out, if I'm honest. You know the saying: 'A cough, a hack, a moan.' I'm going to make sure that it never comes to 'a moan'. Sorry for taking your gun, but we are currently pretty good on weapons, so it shouldn't matter, if one gets lost._

_I don't even know how it happened. Maybe I was careless once? Maybe a splatter of blood hit me on a wound, or I got some in my mouth... Not that it really matters now, does it?_

_Do you remember our promise as kids? We said it that we'd always protect each other. I guess now it's my turn to protect you..._

_I'm sorry that I have to leave you for that. I'm sorry that I'm too much of a coward to talk to you face to face. I'm sorry that I can't see you cry. You're crying right now, aren't you?_

_Even if it's selfish to leave you alone, but I hope that a better home is awaiting in the sky. Not that it can get much worse. I'll then Seijuurou that you said hello. Both of us will try our best to keep the base safe, even if we can't be here anymore._

_I will always love you, Rin. Please be safe._

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the game Zombies Run! and if you know this game, you probably have noticed that Sousuke is similar to Runner 8 in this fic, but come on. The first few times she talks to you, she really reminded me of Sou's attitude towards Haru.
> 
> So that's basically how this came to life.
> 
> I'm thinking of writing the others in this AU too
> 
> also, lets play catch the reference in sou's letter
> 
> Please feel free to leave a kudo or comment, if you find any mistakes or have something to criticize or just want to leave a nice comment, I always strife to improve and appreciate everything!
> 
> I also have a tumblr, so if you want to drop by and say hi it's http://night-of-the-owls.tumblr.com/ I love talking to people so don't be shy!
> 
> ps: i know someone on tumblr already did a zom au, but I wanted to create my own little thing. All similarities are unintentional, as i never saw anything from that au


End file.
